Pine needle is also named pine leaf. Its Latin name is Folium Pini. One important thing is that Pine needle is leaf of plants of Pinaceae and Pinus. It comes from Pinus tabuleaformis carr, Pinus massoniana Lams, Pinus Yuananensis Franch, etc. In China there are 20 species and 10 varieties of Pinacaea plants, 16 species and 2 varieties have been planted.
In China, there has been a view that pine needle may be used as a supplement material for some medicines for many years. For example, some of the recipes collected in the Great Dictionary of Chinese Herbs can treat injury, edema, eczema, chronic bronchitis and asomnia, or prevent influzeza, epidemic encephalitis. Pine needle is used as one of the ingredients in these recipes.
Although pine needle has been used as a supplement material in medicines for a long time, it has never been reported that pine needle along has the effect of treating hypertension, coronary heart disease, angina pectoris, arrhythmia, cerebral infarction, hyperlipemia, high blood viscosity, high blood aggregation, arterial sclerosis, senile dementia and sudden deafness. It has never been reported that pine needle or its extract in combination of other substances can be used to treat the above diseases.
After study of many years, the inventor has found that an extract of pine needle can be used to treat hypertension, angina pectoris, myocarditis, arrhythmia, cerebral infarction, hyperlipemia, diabetes, high blood viscosity, high blood aggregation, arterial sclerosis, senile dementia, and sudden deafness. The effect is satisfactory. The new reliable uses of pine needle have been found.